Kirby Hetalia
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: The Kirby cast has agreed to replay any of your favorite Hetalia Scenes. This is not a cross over, since I will not be using the real Hetalia cast. Leave a comment of which scene you want, and if you want a ertain person to play a certian part. I'll see what I can do XD


**I Don't Own Kirby or Hetalia**

**The Kirby cast has agreed to replay any of your favorite Hetalia Scenes. This is not a cross over, since I will not be using the real Hetalia cast. Leave a comment of which scene you want, and if you want a certain person to play a certain part. I'll see what I can do XD**

**World Meeting (Italy: Hetalia!)**

"Dude, so I thing the world conference can convince!" said Dedede, with a determined stare. Cappies were all rather quiet.

"We will solve all of todays problem by talking loudly!" he yelled, people looked at him confused.

"No matter how hard it seems we can fix anything with enough meeting and Photo opps." Dedede smiled, "Feel free to speak honestly and protecting your chances for reelection!"

He walked up to a poorly drawn picture of a person, with a Dedede flag as a cape. His eyes were curved up while he talked.

"I'll go first, so about that whole Globe warming this to enslave cappies thing. I think we should be okay with we make a selectively large hero to shield Popstar." he said to them, "I give you the Global Man!".

Meta Knight looked away, "I agree with Dedede, we should..." he was then drowned out by Mayor.

"Man Up, or I'll hit you with my Nobel Peace Prize!" he grinned darkly. Slamming his hand on the table.

:There is no way some hero will help Globe Warming or Cappies for that matter." said Fumu, drinking a cup of tea.

"If Little Dedede wants to help out, then how can I disagree with oyu both?" Escargoon asked, flowers sporting behind him.

Fumu shouted something after he interrupted her sentence. Dedede started to poke Escargoon with is pen. whiel Fumu hit his with her book.

"You snail love to hate on me, when you think I'm not look. Why not go back to being a nice servant!" Dedede told him, Escargoon was trying not to flinch. Since he was drowning out Fumu insulting him. He muttered something.

"Well now my kind is being eaten." he muttered, as Fumu finished her sentence.

"Mimi and Body oder..." Muttered Fumu, another person started to talk also.

"You people are so immature, I don't think they ever stop. Maybe I can applying of the only part of their body that seems to work." said Memu to herself, she smiled and held up some food.

"Would you guys like to sample some of my own recipes?" she asked, only to get a response from her daughter and the snail.

"We'd just get Ugly again!" they yelled, going back to fighting, leaving Memu shocked.

"Hey, why don't you say something Nightmare?" asked CS, with a smile on his face Nightmare looked at him. "you should stop the fighting, by going over there and stepping in.:

"Huh? Why me? No thanks." Nightmare said, smirking. He looked over a Blade.

" I am just waiting for Mety's cute knave to join me. Then followed closely Arthur surrender." he smirked at seeing Arthur looking through battle plans for his GSA. Meta gave Nightmare a quizzed look, his hand on his chin.

"Your so tough, next you'd be pick a fight with Red Star." he commented, going back to being emotionless real fast. Nightmare merely smiled. Looking back at Blade, who was being shielded by Sword.

" If you get any closer to my Blade, I shall..." he ranted on and on, with a disappointed Nightmare, or well mostly confused. during tis whole thing, Kirby was somehow able to sleep, sitting up. As crashes happen, he was still sleeping. Yelling got louder, and still he slept on. Falspar lost his temper.

'EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he yelled, all went quiet. Fumu and Escargoon looked at him, a little beaten up.

"Falspar." they said, wincing in pain, from the wounds they inflicted on each other. Falspar growled a little.

"We are having this conference to solve the worlds problems, not bicker about past events. And since I'm possible the only one who seems to care, we will follow my rules instead!" he said, glancing around the room. Arthur smirked.

"8 minuets for speeches, no chit-cat about side deals. And abousoltly going over the time limit!" he told them, banging his hand on the table. "Before going up, make sure your prepared. Raise your had, but do so in a way that does not mock my hair style!" he told them. People tried not to snicker. A lone hand raised in the air.

"Falspar recognizes his good friend, Kirby!" he yelled, Kirby, now awake, smiled cutely.

"POYOOOOOO ~~~~~!" he said, with a cute smile.

(Kirby: Hetalia!)

**R&R**


End file.
